Je t'aime
by naya22
Summary: L'histoire de Quinn et Santana sur une année. Des embrouilles, mais un amour réel.


**Alors cette histoire est totalement inspirée de faits réelles. Je préviens Santana est un peu guimauve, fallait bien que ça arrive. Cette histoire vous retrace le parcours de Q et S sur une année scolaire. Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas pour un petit review.**

* * *

**Je t'aime**

**#Pdv Santana**

Je m'ennuie un peu depuis que Brittany et Rachel sont parties en Espagne, avec les autres. Mais je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Quinn. En moins de une semaine on est devenues inséparables. Nous sommes actuellement en train de marcher dans la cour, seule Mercedes est avec nous. Je vois Quinn se pencher vers la diva pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Mercedes s'éloigne sans que je sache pourquoi.

"Il faut que je te parle."

"Euh ok qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je suis amoureuse... d'une fille."

"Hey Quinn c'est super, qui c'est ?"

"Toi !"

Je reste là, plantée devant elle sans vraiment savoir trop quoi lui dire. C'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Je décide de ne pas faire continuer le malaise qui s'est installé, et de continuer à rester amie avec elle.

**Plus Tard Dans L'année**

Quinn s'est brusquement éloignée de moi, quand les filles sont rentrées d'Espagne. Ca ma vraiment blessée mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai enfin compris ! Enfin compris quoi ? Que moi aussi je l'aime, je suis désépérement amoureuse d'elle. Il a fallu que je sente la douleur atroce qu'éprouvait mon coeur, quand j'ai pris conscience que j'avais perdu celle que j'aime. Croyez-moi cette douleur est horrible.

Je suis assise dans mon lit à faire mes devoirs quand mon téléphone vibre. Je regarde le message.

De Quinn à Santana :

_"Tu sais quoi, j'ai une petite amie."_

Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message depuis des jours. Et en quelques mots, mon monde s'éroule. Je fond en larmes incontrôlable.

**13 Février**

Je ne peut pas renoncer à Quinn, elle sait que je l'aime. J'ai eu le courage de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui écrire. Mais je ne peut pas laisser cette cheerleader me prendre mon bonheur. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de la récupérer, il faut que je la joue romantique pour la St-Valentin.

Alors... réfléchis bien Santana.

Un bouquet de fleurs ? lui offrir au lycée n'est pas l'idéale. Je n'ai qu'à lui offrir une rose mais chez elle. Seul problème, c'est Abuela qui me ramène après mon entraînement. Je prend mon téléphone et appelle ma grand-mère.

"Allo Abuela ?"

"Oui"

"J'ai un petit service à te demander"

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Tu pourrais acheter une rose pour moi avant de venir me chercher à l'entraînement."

"Bien sûr Santana"

"Merci, Abuela"

**Vendredi 14 Février**

Je passe toute la journée vraiment stressée. Je loupe tous les enchaînements à l'entraînement, et n'arrive même pas à retenir la chorégraphie que Sylvester a fait.

Je quitte l'entraînement et monte dans la voiture d'Abuela. Elle me tend la rose que je lui avait demandée. On commence à discuter, je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions.

"Tu me diras, où je dois m'arrêter"

"Oui merci Abuela"

"Bon maintenant, si tu me disais qui est ton Valentin."

"Euh Abuela, je n'ai pas de Valentin, c'est pour une amie"

"Tu offres une rose à une amie, le jour de la St Valentin ?"

"Abuela, je l'aime. Ce n'est pas une amie pour moi."

"Santana, tu es une très jolie jeune fille, pourquoi tu ne choisis pas un homme ? Tu n'es pas attirée par les hommes ?"

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec le faite que ça soit un homme ou une femme, je l'aime c'est tout !"

Elle se tait et continue le chemin vers la maison.

"Tient c'est ici !"

Elle se gare sur le bord de la route et je dessens de la voiture. Wouah c'est bon j'ai atteind le stress maximum. Il fait nuit, c'est limite la tempête et moi je me pointe comme une fleur avec une fleur, sans mauvais jeu de mot, à huit heure chez elle. Je frappe à la porte après avoir caché la rose derrière mon dos.

Le porte s'ouvre sur Quinn, magnifique comme d'habitude. Elle porte un T-Shirt gris et un jogging alors que ses cheveux sont coifé d'un chignon.

"Je me suis perdue en rentrant chez moi, et j'ai aussi acheté ceci..." Je sors la rose de derrière mon dos, accompagnée d'un enveloppe. "Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais ne rien t'offrir ?"

"Merci" Elle me prend dans ses bras.

"Je doit y aller, je suis attendue, on se voit lundi. Rentre tu vas tomber malade si tu reste comme ça" Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

"Oui à Lundi."

Je suis vraiment obsédée par le fait de l'embrasser mais je ne fait rien n'étant vraiment pas entreprenante. Je quitte la terrase des Fabray et cour vers la voiture. Au moment de monter dans la voiture, mes vêtements s'accroche à un buisson, m'écorchant les bras. Je monte dans la voiture et Abuela redémarre. On discute normalement, arrivé à la maison je claque un baiser sur la joue de ma mère et monte directement dans ma chambre.

_De Quinn à Santana :_

_"Ca me fait très plaisir"_

_De Santana à Quinn :_

_"Tant mieux, et au fait j'ai failli me tuer dans un buisson devant chez toi."_

_De Quinn à Santana :_

_"Ha oui ? Je savais pas. Tu veut que je te remonte le moral ?"_

_De Santana à Quinn :_

_"Essaye !"_

_De Quinn à Santana :_

_"J'ai plaqué Kelly, je t'aime trop."_

Un grand sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Ce soir là, on continue de parler pendant au moins une heure. Je m'endormis le téléphone encore dans la main.

**Lundi 17 Février ( reprise des cours )**

Je me suis réveillée toute seule, d'habitude ma mère gueule pour que je me lève. Probablement préssée de voir Quinn

Arrivée au lycée, je me jette littéralement dans les bras de Quinn. Profitant au passage pour mettre mon nez au creu de son cou.

"Ca va ?" me demande t-elle

"Oui, bien sûr et toi ?"

"Bien sûr."

Les journées passent, je suis vraiment heureuse. Je n'ai toujours pas embrassé Quinn. Pourquoi ? Bon vous moquez pas, mais je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, du moins pas réelement. Alors que Quinn enchaîne les conquêtes.

* * *

Nous sommes allongées au milieu de la cour avec Rachel, Brittany, Quinn et moi même. Ma tête repose sur les genoux de Quinn alors qu'elle est assise, les jambes croisées. La cloche sonne indiquant la reprise des cours. J'aimerais rester ici toute la journée. Quinn se penche vers moi et effleure, mes lèvres des siennes dans un tendre baiser rapide et simple. Je me sens rougir alors que je me lève. Tous nos cours sont différents, on se voit alors pendant les pauses. Je la prend dans mes bras, alors que je part en science.

Les journées s'échappent entre nos doigts, je ne voit plus le temps passer. Mercredi on s'est croisées dans la cour, alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Mon premier vrai baiser a eu lieu ce jour la. Juste nos lèvres scellés alors que Mme Harberg professeur de science passe à côté de nous sans vraiment nous voir. Cela me fait toujours rire quand j'y pense.

Mon anniversaire étant un samedi, Quinn m'offrit mon cadeau que le Lundi. J'ouvris le paquet devant Dani une de mes très bonne amie. J'en sors une bague en argent représentant le signe de l'infini. Je ne devais ouvrir la lettre qui accompagnait mon cadeau, uniquement chez moi.

La fin de la journée arrive et je monte dans la voiture de mon père. Ma main fait tourner la bague distraitement alors que je fredonne _I Kissed A Girl _de _Katy Perry_.

"Elle vient d'où cette bague ?"

"C'est Quinn, qui me l'as offerte pour mon anniversaire."

"C'est stupide on ne s'offre pas pas des bijoux."

"Tu en offre bien à maman !"

"Cela n'a rien à voir, j'aime ta mère, c'est ma femme."

"Et alors ? J'aime Quinn, je suis avec elle."

"Pfff n'importe quoi !"

Je ne continue pas la conversation sachant que mon père est énervé et qu'il s'énervera encore plus s'il l'apprend que c'est vrai. Je n'ose pas lui dire, de peur de sa réacion et de la honte qu'il ressentirait quand il apprendra que sa fille est Lesbienne. Ma mère elle le sait. J'ai eu la force de lui dire, c'était horrible. Atroce même. Alors le dire à mon père. Je n'imagine pas !

Arrivée chez moi je cours directement vers ma chambre et prend l'enveloppe de Quinn dans mon sac. J'ouvre délicatement le papier violet et commence à lire.

_"Visualise, la vie est un jeu, dont nous sommes tous les pions. Toi la reine, moi le fou. Après avoir taillé la crinière du canaçon, je détourne le roi et me prosterne à genoux devant toi. Une bague pourrais paraître dingue mais une bague de fiancaille encore plus. Je veut que tu porte correctement ce présent ou ne la porte pas du tout. Je t'aime"_

Je relis la lettre de Quinn au moins trois fois de suite, et souris à chaque mot écrit, de son écriture élégante. Je regarde la bague une nouvelle fois avant de m'allonger, fermer les yeux et soupirer de bonheur.

Nous sommes actuellement au Glee Club à commenter notre performance au communales. Mr Figgins se dirige vers nous et nous demande de le suivre. Une fois à part il commence à parler.

"Mesdemoiselles, j'ai récemment entendu que vous flirtez ensemble, vous allez devoir arrêter. Cela ne concerne en aucun cas votre orientation sexuelle. Mais une fois les portes de Mckingley passées votre vie privée n'a lieu de faire dans cet établissement."

On retourne au Glee Club dégoutées. Cest vrai pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit de s'afficher ? Parce qu'on est deux filles. Alors que les autres peuvent. Ca m'énerve à un point insoutenable.

* * *

Vu que nous faisons partie du Glee Club, nous devons chanter à la célébration de Pâques organisée par le lycée. Nous chantons à des moments différents, de sorte à laisser parler le prêtre entre deux. Après avoir chanté une de nos chansons on retourne s'asseoir dans le fond, en partie à l'abri des autres alors que le prêtre se met à parler.

"Un jour, un homme s'apprêtait à faire sa demande à la femme qu'il aimait. Mais un grave accident survenu et la femme y perdit ses deux jambes. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je le jeune homme s'agenouilla et la demanda en mariage avant de lui dire : Je ne t'aime pas pour tes jambes, mais pour ce que tu es."

Je réfléchissais aux paroles du viel homme alors que celui-ci continue de parler, je me tournais vers Quinn inconsiemment. Quinn se saisit de ma main, je lui souris avant de fixer mon attention sur nos doigts entrelacés.

Les vacances arrivent, ce qui veut dire que je ne vais peut-être pas voir Quinn pendant trois semaines. Oui nous avons deux semaines de vacances normales, mais alors que je vais reprendre les cours, Quinn partira une semaine à Rome avec d'autres élèves de dernières années. Je ne m'inquiète pas je trouverais le moyen de la voir.

C'est notre dernière journée avant les vacances, et nous sommes tous dans la salle de chant. Schuester est toujours en retard, du coup le lundi et vendredi sont devenue mes jours préférés. Les seuls jours où je peux embrasser Quinn. A fond sur son téléphone, elle ne me prête aucune attention, je me penche vers elle pour un baiser mais elle esquive. Je la regarde surprise, un sourire en coin sur son visage de reine des manipulatrices.

"Quinn !" un ton désepéré apparaît dans ma voix

J'essaie de lui attraper le visage pour la tourner vers moi. Mais elle persiste et je glisse me cognant la tête contre le mur. Je me relève et me frotte le haut du crâne sous le regard amusé de Quinn. Je fais la moue et part rejoindre Mercedes. Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement, et je suis enfin en vacances. En vacances peut-être, mais je peux toujours sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il n'y a pas de doute je suis heureuse. Je veut dire j'ai de la chance, j'ai une petite amie extraordinaire que j'aime plus que ma vie et des amis incroyables prêts à me soutenir. Nous avons un parcours compliqué, mais qui pourrait être plus heureuse que je le suis en ce moment ?

* * *

**Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Peut-être ? Pour me le dire tu peux utiliser le petit carré blanc en dessous. Ou aussi suivre mon profil pour tout savoir sur moi et mes autres FanFiction. En tous cas, cette fiction était pour ma princesse que j'aime plus que tous ! **


End file.
